1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the display field, and in particular, relates to an array substrate, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in some narrow frame GOA (Gate On Array) products, in order to narrow the frame, a step for patterning a gate insulation layer is typically added to reduce space of a via hole after the gate insulation layer is deposited. Taking an HADS (High Aperture Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching) product as an example, its production process needs 7 patterning steps (7 masks). In particular, its production process may include:
depositing a gate metal layer on a substrate and patterning the gate metal layer to form a patterned gate metal layer; depositing a gate insulation layer and patterning it to form a via hole in the gate insulation layer; depositing an active layer and patterning it to form a patterned active layer; depositing a source and drain metal layer and patterning it to form a patterned source and drain metal layer; depositing a first transparent conductive layer (1 ITO) and patterning it to form a patterned first transparent conductive layer; depositing a passivation layer (PVX) and patterning it to form a via hole in the passivation layer; depositing a second transparent conductive layer (2 ITO) and patterning it to form a patterned second transparent conductive layer. The above patterning includes steps of photoresist coating, exposing, developing, etching, peeling off photoresist and the like.
Through the above steps, a gate insulation layer via hole through the gate insulation layer 12 (formed by patterning the gate insulation layer) shown in FIG. 1 is formed in a wiring region at an edge of the substrate, and a gate wiring formed from the source and drain metal layer 14 is connected with the gate metal layer 11 through the gate insulation layer via hole, and the passivation layer 16 is deposited as a protective layer over the gate insulation layer via hole.